


Can't Fight The Moonlight

by hxffl3puff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Burn, Smut, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxffl3puff/pseuds/hxffl3puff
Summary: Florence Field has always heard stories about the reasons a Whomping Willow was planted on the grounds of Hogwarts. She has subsequently also heard how haunted the Shrieking Shack is. But after an unfortunate run in with the infamous Fenrir Greyback the summer before her third year, she had no idea that she would be spending every full moon for the remainder of her time at Hogwarts within the confines of the wooden shack and coming to terms with the fact that she is a werewolf.After a day of job searching at the Ministry, Remus Lupin is heading home for the night but not before he bumps - literally - into a gorgeous brunette with a distinctive scent.She’s a werewolf.When Florence accidently walks into a tall young man, with the most beautiful sandy brown hair and amber eyes, as she walks out of the fireplace at the Ministry, he offers her a hand up off of the ground. That is when she feels it, the almost electrocuting feeling running up her arm before she can smell him. Werewolf.Remus never sees her again until years later when she walks through the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place.They hate each other but after being forced to work together by the Order, will a friendship blossom? or more?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 7





	Can't Fight The Moonlight

prologue

_Summer 1981_

_Remus Lupin_

It was the middle of war. 

Remus Lupin had been away from his friends for 4 months, 16 days, 3 hrs and 42 minutes, approximately. He hadn’t had a proper meal, bath, and social interaction since he left home all those months ago. He was currently in the countryside in the north of Wales and was currently tossing in his sleep thinking over his current mission. 

Remus had been sent to infiltrate the werewolf colonies throughout Britain on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix, in an aid to war efforts and an attempt to bring them over to the side of the light. Four full moons had passed and the fifth was approaching and it was determining hard to convince the werewolf packs to fight against Lord Voldemort. This was mainly due to the fact that Fenrir Greyback was also doing rounds of the werewolf packs and trying to sway them in the opposite direction from Remus. 

**\---**

_July 20th 1981_

Eventually, after all the time spent away from his friends - really his only family - he was pulled from within the confines of the packs to allow himself some reprieve and recuperation time. 

After spending his first full moon in months alone, Remus landed on the front door step of his shared flat with Sirius Black in the early hours of the morning, sleep creeping upon him as he remembered the last time he had stepped foot inside. 

He and Sirius had fought over the fact that there was believed to be a traitor among the Order, both subconsciously suspecting the other, although never openly admitting it, until the night before Remus was leaving for his mission amongst the werewolves. Sirius had accused Remus of lying about where he was going, saying the mission with the wolves was a cover for his real whereabouts over the next few months. Remus couldn’t believe that one of his closest friends would think he was unloyal to the cause and decided to leave to join the wolves a day early without even saying goodbye.

Even days later, at an Order meeting, and despite Dumbledore’s insistence that Remus _was_ in fact amongst the werewolf colonies and that Remus’s loyalties should not be questioned, Sirius still had doubts over where his friend’s true allegiance lied.

Remus turned the key in the lock of his front door, opening it to find a silent and empty flat. Sirius was nowhere to be seen and the flat looked like it hadn’t been lived in for months, it was spotless, and for somewhere that should’ve hosted Sirius Black for the past five months, there was no way it should’ve been this tidy. 

He assumed that Sirius had been staying at Marlene’s place if he hadn’t been living in the flat. Being one of the only ones out of his friends to not have a partner, and the fact that he was also a werewolf, meant he was constantly out on Order missions that were further away from home. 

He was tired. Exhausted. Alone. 

Remus was so fed up of being alone. James and Lily were married and had baby Harry, Sirius had Marlene. Heck, even Peter had a mystery girlfriend. He had no one, and he was sick of it. 

Remus was mentally and physically exhausted, he walked into his bedroom and threw the little belongings he held in his arms on the ground before crashing on his bed. He had missed his bed. Five months sleeping somewhere that wasn’t his own bed had taken a toll on him, and he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. However, not before he felt shooting pains across his entire body, like electricity was running through his veins, the entirety of his nerves were on edge, but he was too tired to think about it as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Summer 1981_

_July 20th 1981_

_Florence Field_

Florence Field had been home from Hogwarts for over a month. She had just finished her second year at Hogwarts and was currently spending the remainder of her summer holidays at her family’s holiday home in the countryside of north Wales. It was a large cottage that had been passed down through generations of the Field family, with its stunning stone architecture and ivy wrapping its way around the grey bricks, the sunset leaving an orange hue on her bedroom floor as it burst through her bedroom window on the second floor. 

Florence was sitting on her four poster bed, similar to her one at Hogwarts, finishing up the letters she was sending to her friends, one to her best friend Hestia and the other to Darren. Hestia and Darren were both Gryffindors alongside Florence. Hestia and Florence had been friends since their first day at Hogwarts when they both sat in the same compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Florence was currently planning her meet up with her friends to go to Diagon Alley at the end of summer to get their remaining school supplies ahead of their third year at Hogwarts, especially with the new subjects they were taking on board their schedule this year. 

After sealing up her letters with their signature purple wax seal complete with the large ‘F’ on it and tying them to the leg of her trusted owl, Pippa, Florence made her way down to the kitchen of the cottage. The last of the sun was peeking just above the horizon and the moon was making its way into view. Tonight was a full moon. Florence loved full moons. Whenever her family came to visit the cottage, she would take evening walks throughout the gorgeous welsh country with the light of the full moon lighting the winding paths throughout the village. Ever since she was young and the Fields family began holidaying in Wales, her parents told her stories about the wolves that ran free in the fields around the village, but Florence had never heard one, let alone seen one. 

Florence pulled on her boots and thin jacket, despite the sun having set, the summer weather had left a humid cloud in the evening sky and so Florence had no need to wrap up warm for her evening stroll. She walked out the front door, shouting goodbyes to her parents and brother before making her way down the cobblestone path and heading out of the village towards the forest path. 

It was already pretty dark when she finally reached the secluded skinny dirt track that led to the open forest. She carried on forward, the light of the full moon illuminating the path in front of her, the evening breeze was lightly swirling her long brown hair around her face as she hugged her thin brown jacket tightly around her petite frame. As she continued through the deep green of the trees, she followed the path which she knew looped back round into the village. 

Florence spun round on her heels as she heard a rustling amongst the trees. _Probably a rabbit or something,_ she thought as she shook the thoughts from her mind and continued walking. As she walked deeper into the forest, the darker her surroundings became as the thick trees because to block the moon from view, she could hear the thumping sounds of animals on the other side of the forest and as she turned her towards where the sound was coming from, she could swear she heard the howl of a wolf. The animal was getting closer and closer and she could see the black shadow of it between the trees as it quickly approached her. But it wasn’t a wolf - a _normal_ one anyway - it was a werewolf. 

The werewolf pounced from the darkness, knocking Florence flat on her back as it glared menacingly down at her, it's amber eyes turning black as it caught her terrified gaze. As she stared into the eyes of the wolf standing above her, she opened her mouth to scream, shout, make any kind of noise, but nothing came out, all she could feel was her throat growing hoarse as though she was screaming for her life, but a single sound did not leave her pale lips. The wolf licked its lips, salivating at the sight and smell of her. It took one last look into her dark chocolate eyes before it latched it’s heavy jaw onto her lean shoulders leaving a large dark bite mark, blood seeping from it at an alarming rate, before grasping her arms between its sharp claws and dragging her back along the path towards the village. 

It continued to attack her as they made their way back to where the forest met the edge of the village. That's where the wolf left her. Lying in the cold of the dark night, the moonlight illuminating her disfigured body, blood spilling from the bites, gashes and tears across her body. Her eyes focused on the moon - her only constant - as she shivered on the hard, dirt track, hoping someone would see her, but no one came. The colour of her complexion abandoning her as she coughed and spluttered, the breath leaving her lungs before the lights went out and her eyes closed. As her eyes closed, her entire nervous system felt on fire, as though every nerve and cell was being electrocuted, her finger tingled as the sensation moved up her arms, but Florence was too out of it to pay any attention. Florence did not know whether she would make it through the night for someone to discover her alive. 

* * *

_September 1983_

_Hogwarts_

_Florence_

Florence sat at the long wooden table, surrounded by her fellow Gryffindors, as she embraced the start of her fifth year. Hestia Jones, Florence’s best friend, sat across the table from her digging into her sausages and mashed potatoes, to Hestia’s right sat Bill Weasley who was deep into a conversation with Darren Burke and Thomas Field. Bill was two years younger than Florence and Hestia but had been a great addition to their friendship group since his arrival at Hogwarts three years prior, being the oldest of 7 siblings, Bill was determined to gain his independence throughout his time at Hogwarts and instantly made friends with Florence when he got lost of his way to Transfigurations in first year. Thomas Field was Florence’s younger brother. Tom was the same year as Bill and a great friend of his also. 

Tom was the friendly one of the siblings, happy to speak to anyone who walked within his vicinity. Whereas Florence, was more reserved and untrusting, she only really opened up to a select few people, especially after her incident three years ago, she had somewhat retreated behind her cold, hard exterior which made people not wanting to approach her. 

Next to Florence sat Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks. Charlie was Bill’s younger brother and he and Nymphadora were currently first years, their eyes bigger than their bellies as they spooned more and more food onto their already full plates. 

“Merlin Charlie, you’d have thought you’d never been fed before,” Florence said with a chuckle as she reached for the table for the peas. 

“In a house with nine people, you have to scramble to get the food so you’re not left with the scraps,” Charlie said as he scoffed on another chicken leg. 

Everyone laughed and talked as they settled back into their same old routine that they had missed over the summer. Florence sat on edge as the full moon approached her. After her incident three years ago, she was luckily found by a young woman in the early hours of the morning who rushed her back to her parents, before being taken to St Mungo’s. She was lucky to be alive, although everything had changed for Florence since that night. She’d been infected due to the werewolf bite and so now every full moon, she crept through the tunnel of the Whomping Willow which led to the Shrieking Shack where she went through her excruciatingly painful transformation and stayed there until the moon was gone and she had successfully returned to her normal self. She felt thankful that there had previously been a student whom was also a werewolf at Hogwarts, as they had provided her with the sanctuary of shack as well as providing Madam Promfrey and the other professors with knowledge of handling werewolf students so they knew what to expect in a way. 

Florence shared a look with Hestia, the only one of her friends who knew the truth about where she disappeared to once a month, her symptoms grew worse the closer the full moon got.

Hestia knew that Florence was suffering as she mouthed a “ _you okay_ ,” towards her friend accompanied by a sympathetic look. Florence simply nodded, adding a small smile before returning to her food. Florence’s cold exterior played off to other people that when she secluded herself and grew more agitated and bitchy as the full moon approached as normal, but Hestia knew what was really going on with her friend. 

With both O.W.Ls and full moons, this year was going to be a tough year for Florence. 

* * *

_June 1986_

_Hogwarts Graduation Ceremony_

_Florence_

They were graduating. 

Florence, Hestia and Darren stood alongside their fellow Gryffindors as they awaited their name being called to collect their graduation certificate. Their friends sat in the audience peering up at the large stage waiting for their friends to walk across it, people cheering for them as they held onto their remaining moments at Hogwarts. Bill, Tom, Charlie and Nymphadora still had a good few years between them left at Hogwarts and were sad to be seeing some of their dearest friends leave them to go off out into the world. 

“Darren Burke,” Professor McGonagall called. Darren walked up onto the stage, shaking hands with their head of house, a huge grin across his face.

“Florence Field.” 

Florence stepped up onto the stage, confidence radiating off of her as she walked towards her Transfiguration teacher, the crowd cheering loudly for their head girl as she turned to bow to the crowd, smiling, before shaking hands with McGonagall. 

“You’re going to do great things Miss Field, I can feel it,” McGonagall said proudly. 

“Thank you Minnie, I’m going to miss you,” Florence replied, a cheeky smirk on her face and she received her certificate.

“I will miss you too Miss Field, and I am certainly looking forward to hearing your head girl speech later on.”

“Oh Minnie, I’m graduating, I’m pretty sure you can call me Florence now,” she said chuckling.

“Congratulations… Florence.”

“Thank you, Professor,” she said, dipping her head in gratitude to the woman. 

**\---**

“And now, we will hear from this year’s head girl, Florence Field,” announced Professor Dumbledore, as the crowd erupted in applause for their beloved head girl. Despite sometimes being cold hearted, Florence had opened up a bit in her last two years at Hogwarts, wanting to enjoy the remaining years of her youth before being pushed out into the Wizarding World without the safety of Hogwarts. She had earned herself the spot of head girl at the start of the year, much to her surprise, and much to the delight of her fellow students, there was no doubt about it that many people liked Florence, despite appearing mean, many liked her for her honesty, and her skills in Quidditch. 

Florence stepped up to the podium that had been placed at the front and centre of the large stage, looking out amongst her peers and guests that had been invited to the special event. 

“I see so many familiar faces as I look out at you all today, and I know that each and every one of you are going to do great things both in and outside the walls of our beloved castle. As I look at you all today, I see so many brave, ambitious, clever and loyal people who have all went through so much over the past few years.” She paused to look around at her friends within the crowd, all of them looking back at her with admiration in their eyes.

“I stand her reminiscing over my amazing and crazy journey at Hogwarts, which must have been the _best_ seven years of my _life!”_ the crowd gave a chuckle.

“I’ve made friends, who have slowly become family,” She looked towards Hestia and Bill with a loving glance, “ I’ve made enemies, I’ve fallen in love, I’ve had my heart broken, but most importantly, i’ve learned and i’ve grown as a person. If you told eleven year old me that I would have become head girl and would be standing here speaking to all of you, I would have been blown away.” 

Florence paused to laugh alongside her audience.

“I look out at all my fellow seventh years, we know that when we leave here today, we aren’t leaving empty handed or alone, we leave with precious memories to keep forever, valuable lessons we have learned, and we leave friends who we will never forget and will hold dear forever,” she said. “I wish everyone luck for whatever the future holds for you, thank you and goodbye.”

A thunderous applause erupted as Florence stepped down and Dumbledore retook his place behind the podium.

“Thank you Miss Field,” he said, giving her a kind nod. “Everyone at Hogwarts wish you all luck for the future, your graduating class of 1986 and remember, that if you ever need anything, _Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home._ ” 

And with one last loud cheer, the graduating class of 1986 made their way towards the boats to begin the rest of their lives. If only Florence knew what the future had is store for her. 

  
  
  



End file.
